<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tulips and Rain by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492290">Tulips and Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crushes, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they leave, Cloud brings Prompto up to his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tulips and Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Babychocoboalchemist and their ffxv/ffvii crossover fics, in this au Cloud and Noctis are bothers with cloud being adopted. Cloud has a crush on Prompto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night before they leave, Cloud brings Prompto up to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis is with their father at the moment, one last discussion before his son gets married off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ignis is making sure everything is in order before they leave, diligent as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio is having dinner with his family, His sister and father came to get him after sparring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto had finished training with cor, The immortal didn't give him any breaks. He took it with a smile, always bouncing back and ready to try again whenever Cor knocked him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud watched from the sidelines, hidden by the shadows and leaning against the wall. He couldn't help but smile with pride when the blonde managed to land a hit on Cor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor had left a while, with the upcoming treaty it was important to make sure security was up to bar. The blonde was currently flat on the floor, his breathing coming back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when Cloud made his move; he walks from his spot against the wall and approaches the fellow blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto raises his head at the approaching footsteps, "Cloud, hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud stops in front of him and offers a hand, "hey. Nice work today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks," Prompto says as Cloud helps him up. "Still a bit rusty, but I'm getting the hang of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're far from rusty," Cloud says and squeezes Prompto's hand. "You nailed the basics of self-defense in a month. You should be proud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blushes and looks at the floor, he can feel the warmth from their joined hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Cloud," Prompto says with a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it. I wanted to talk to you about something," Cloud tells him. "Something important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto snaps his head up, eyes worried, "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud releases Prompto's hand and lifts a hand to ruffle his hair, "don't worry. I want to give you a parting gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto sits on Clouds bed, this is the first time he's been in his bedroom without Noct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud rummages underneath his bed before he pulls out a small ring box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers it to Prompto, "here, open it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least take me to dinner first, dude," Prompto jokes and lifts the lid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen, just a bit when he takes a look. Staring back at him is a small orb, it glows softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this, materia?" Prompto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto takes it out of the box, gently, not wanting to break it. It felt so fragile in his hands and he can feel just an ounce of magic pulsing from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nods, "yeah. One of it's kind, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-where did you get it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud sits down next to him, before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone," he pauses. "Someone really special gave that to me, told me to carry it whenever I felt lost or hopeless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cloud, no," Prompto starts. "I can't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it," Cloud says as he takes Promptos hands into his; he closes the other's fist over the materia. "Whenever it gets scary and you feel like you're losing hope, know that it will keep you safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't Noct be the one you give this to?" Prompto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud snorts, "he has Ignis and Gladio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughs at that, "true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down at their hands, the materia thrumming lightly in his closed fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks Cloud in the eyes, determination growing inside him, "I'll take good care of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiles, "I know you will."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning they leave, they say their goodbye's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful," Cloud tells Noctis, a hand on his brother's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will," Noctis says with a nod. "Take care of dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nods and squeezes Noctis' shoulder. He glances over at Prompto, the blonde is being hugged by Tifa. When They separate, he sees the white materia hanging by a thread around Prompto's neck; a makeshift necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands next to Tifa and watches as their car drives off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Tifa starts. "Planning on tying the knot when he gets back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tifa."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tifa's role is similar Gladio's, think of her as Cloud's shield.<br/>Yeah I messed around with the lore and gave Cloud the White Materia, it is an AU after all haha<br/>(side note I listened to LeeandLie's cover of "Dearly Beloved" while writing this.)<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>